Sheldon Vs Bill Nye
by MattTehRatt
Summary: halo am sheldon but in story name sheddon if u care then go away lole so basically i am kill by bill nye but i plot vengnece wit al and dav kbai
1. Chapter 1

My Crazy Wacky Adventure with Bill Nye

By Shedon Age 7 DON'T TELL MOM LOLOLO

I WAS JUST READING A STUPID BOOK BY SOME STUPID GUY WHOS LIKE 100 YEARS OLD WHEN A DOORBELL RANG

'who dat" I ASKED MOM, WHOSE NAME IS MOM

' I dunno your mom lol' MOM SAID ]

"geez mom your not cool"

MOM STARS CRY, I SAD

I OPEN DOOR

"WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY!" BILL NYE SCREAMS

"IM BILL NYE ARE YOU READY FOR SCIENCE!

"yes" I REPLY

"no" mom replies

BILL NYE SHOOTS MOM

'no mom pls' I SAY I SAD

"ITS SCIENCE TIME SHEDON"

"no bill pls"

"SHEDON"

'wat'

"ITS SCIENCE TIME

'bill no"

"YES'

"no bill please

'THIS IS A SPECIAL SCIENCE"

'wat'

BILL GETS A GUN

" I NEED A BODY"

"oh no im dead" I SAY AS I DIE

JUST A NORMAL DAY IN THE LIFE OF SHEDON AGE 7 LOLO DON'T TELL MOM

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I was deded or so I thought when I opened my eyes I saw clouds under me and that is it pretty much lol don't tell mom lol. I look around me and I see two men walking towards me. "halo who u?" I ask the man that walked up to me. "dav bow" he say. "u know spank oddy? my super swaggy song ?

"no" I answer truthfully

"ur dum then" he say, mad

"WHAT U CALL ME" I screm

"no" david bow say

"god" I say bacl.

"who other man?"

"that? that is al"

"al?"

"al

"al?

"al.

"al?

"al

"oh ok."

Al walk up. he has short gresy black har. "halo" al says slowly

"I am al. am actor. played snap in movy.

'snap?

"yeh, snap

"never heard of him

"u dum then

"WHAT U CALL ME

"nothing"

"god"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"so ok we need to go adventure, mom location=I don't know. we ned to fin mom, or she die."

"oh no mom die? that good=no davie bow says

"yeh I agre with dav, we fin mom

'rlly?

'rlly.

"rlly?

"rlly

"rl-

"REALLY,POTTER.

"hoo?

"nothing

"god"

so we went on our journey we started to hike for like 5 years until we got to a starbucks

"halo how may help me u yes please name is carlos

'hwat?"

I asked

"how I help ye?"

"do u have a coconubt macchiato pumpkin spice chocolate vanilla diahrehrea smoothie double fudge banana protein shake super magic ultra coffe" al request

"yeh

"ok can i have a vanilla chocolate passion fruit orange mango orange pear super fruit mint chocolate rocky road hawaiain pinapple sour gummy worm shake smoothie macchiato? I requeste

"yeh

"can I have some weed?

"yeh" carl said to davie's request

" so three dark roasts and a Grand Slamwich from Denny's?

'what no'

"alright coming right up

"no ples I don't want that shi-'

'her u go

'ugh fin but I no pay

'wait wh-'

Then we ran away giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls

y


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

We were finally make progress but Larry King block way

"hi I lar kin

'woah lar kin' I say

'yes sheddon, larry kinglemandleheimer'

'wow how u know name?'

'I know everthing

'how we find mom?' al asked

'u must defet gardin

'gardin? What guardian?"

'he is mysterious mystery'

'oh ok" dav bowie said

'here want a grand slamwich?

'ew no I don't want that shit'

'damnit larry king'

Al then shoots and murdrs larry king. We ate him that night. he tasted like wrinkles and sadness.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

so after consuming the wrinkly ass corpse of actor and late show host larry king we continued on our cal into the next town, townton. in townton we found an ugly old goblin bloking the wa-

hory shet it was larry king again

"helo am barry king"

"what barry king?" I ask

"dam how many larry kings are there?' al says sarcasticastically

"I am here to tell yu to get vengeance upon the evil nye you must pass four trials" barry says ominously

"hwat trials?" dav asks

"im not going to tell you since im a little bitch kekekekekeke" the goblin said

"goddamnit lets murder this fool" al said

al popped a cap in that nigga's forehead with a gun he pulled from his ass which disappeared seconds later to tie in a loose end

"nice job al" dav said

"yeh" I agreed

"don't patronize me"

we walked into townton. it was very dusty there. Even though we were walking on clouds, somehow it was dusty. There was another starbucks. we walked in

"hello how the fuck may I help you" the worker said to a swagtastic man in the line

"#IWOULDLIKEAMACCHIATO,EXTRASWAGGY" the swagboy said

"alright one stinky old boot coming up

"#WHATNO!"

The man was mad so he skulked away

"wow he is very good at skulking" al said

"I can recognize a good skulker. I will skulk over to him and converse with this swagmatron while you order drinks"

"okay dokay" I said

al depressingly skulks over to the swagboy, who is skulking in the corner.

"hay" al said

"#WHATDOYOUWANT" the boy asked

"whats your name"

"#CALEB" the boy said

"calb, eh? A good name"

"#don't patronize me"

"haha you remind me of me"

"#ohdeargod"

"haha"

"#WHYAREYOULAUGHING"

"haha your perfect want to join our crew

"#sure"

*CALEB HAS JOINED THE PARTY HOLY SHIT*

After al and I ordered our drinks we sat down with this handsome stranger and discussed politics and the finer things in life, including champagne and Bach's third symphony, which was dav's personal favorite. Then, we told him about how mom=missing. He agred to join us.

THEN OUT OF NOWHERE A GANG OF COWBOY DESPERADOS APPEARED THREATENING TO FUCK SHIT UP

"WERE GONNA FUCK SHIT UP" the desperado said

"oh nooooooooo" al and dav and me and caleb and everyone else said

"I WILL SSTOP HIM!" al exclaimed. Al screamed as loud as he could and threw himself at the desperado

"ew fgt" the desperado said, then left

"yaaay we did it"

THEN SUDDENLY A GOBLIN FELL OUT OF THE SKY-

Oh wait larry king

"halo am jerry king you pass first test good job."

"holy shit how many kings are there" al asked

"#TOOMANYKINGS"  
we murdered and ate jerry. He tasted like a grand slamwich


End file.
